


God Called Me A Jerk

by ReturnFrom_86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: God Ships It, M/M, Not Established Relationship, Sam Knows, mission to kill a knight of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnFrom_86/pseuds/ReturnFrom_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and the Winchesters have been searching for a way to finally kill a Knight of Hell. They find the blade of an archangel but aren't even sure if it'll do the job, but their hand is forced when Cas is captured by Abaddon herself. Dean finds himself going after her swinging, whether the sword works or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Called Me A Jerk

It had been a rookie mistake, a dumb, stupid drift of focus, but one that could have gotten Cas killed, Dean's stomach still clenched painfully at the very idea of it. The only reason Cas was still breathing was the sick and twisted logic of Abaddon who wanted to use the torture of Cas to goad the boys into action. Sam could see that, he'd read the book a thousand times, this was simply a thousand and one. Steal something they care about, hurt it a lot, hurt it some more, then patiently wait for them to heroically turn up, ambush them, then dance in their freshly spilled blood. _And I thought Abaddon was a more creative villain_ Sam thought. He turned his head to look at his older brother who's white hands clenched the steering wheel tightly, and who's foot was welded to the accelerator, Dean had been through that scenario as many times as Sam, so why were motoring towards the trap in such a rush.

"Cas?" Dean had whimpered, fucking whimpered. He had turned to see if his brother had noticed, Sam tilted his head curiously at Dean, _oh yeah, he noticed_. Cas was gone, dragged off by over fifty demons, if Dean hadn't been so stupefied and terrified of the sudden loss he'd be kind of proud that it had taken so many of the bastards.

"We'll get him back Dean."  
"You're damn fucking right we will."

And so they'd left for the bunker to collect the almighty archangel sword, well half the almighty archangel sword. The only one they could find, the blade had been split, the top three quarters of the blade had been shattered in a battle so long in the past it was beyond mythical. Therefore the sword they'd stolen from a museum in desperation for something, anything to kill a Knight of Hell looked more like a simple angel blade with an elaborate handle. The books said archangel's swords held powers beyond belief and were by far one of heaven's deadliest weapons, which was hopeful, but the books also said nothing could kill a Knight of Hell, which wasn't so hopeful. The old what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object, Dean was hell bent on finding out. So they left with the sword to storm the demon's lair which happened to be a teasingly close abandoned factory. All lessons of the past and all forethought abandoned Dean, all that filled his head was getting Castiel back to them safe, and possibly bagging themselves a Knight of Hell too. Sam had taken the sword from Dean's frantic grasp, scared incase he hurt himself in his anxiousness to save Cas. The grip had felt comfortably warm in his hand, nicely worn and perfectly fit for his hand, but he quickly dropped it into the trunk as he felt Dean's impatience like an incessant tapping on his shoulder. The determination in Dean's eyes was unnerving and Sam knew better than to talk his brother into any sense over Cas, whatever was going on in Dean's head was all his older brother would listen to, Sam just had to be there to watch his back and to stop him getting killed.

The Impala skidded to a halt at the very door of the looming building and Dean leapt out ready to run in.  
"Wait Dean, wait! Do we even have a plan?"  
Dean took a sharp breath and focused his eyes on the taller man who was retrieving their only hope from the trunk, and said with a tight grimace fixed on his face, "they took Cas, I'm gonna go get him back. That's enough of a plan for me."  
He made to leave again, Sam ran round the car and gripped his brother's arm tightly.  
"So we're just going to walk in?"  
"Not only are we going to walk in, we're going to walk back out with Cas."  
Dean's face lit up in a shit-eating grin which would have made a saint blush, Sam couldn't help but laugh at his brother's audacity as he motioned to the dark opening of Abaddon's lair,  
"Age before beauty."  
Dean gave his brother a playful nudge then his brow settled with seriousness as he walked into the gloom.

Their brave act lasted another couple of strides until the tangy smell of blood grew much more present and assaulted their senses. Sam tried to ignore every wince his brother made as Castiel's cries of pain drew nearer and nearer and louder and louder. There were a few leering shadows, but nothing approached them on their way to the wide open area of the factory floor where the stench of blood was almost a physical force. The room was large and bare, drained of colour by dull paint on the walls and a rough cement floor which drew attention to the flashes of bright red blood splashed across the walls and the floor. Small windows in the high, chapel like ceiling barely let in any of the weak sunlight into the gloom. Standing beside the far wall of the space, next to a mess of black chains and gore, Abaddon stood with an angel blade in her hand, she gave Castiel's neck one final slice with the stolen blade before pirouetting around gracefully to stare at the two men who had just entered her domain, Castiel glared at the back of her head.

"Well, well, well, I wasn't expecting to see you for another hour at least. I was hoping to get better acquainted with Castiel's pretty guts, but I guess I miscalculated his importance to you." She arched an eye brow at Dean, who's face flushed dark red, her lips smirked at the effect she'd had on him. The silence lengthened as Abaddon locked onto Dean's scowl with playful eyes and a slight, wicked smile. The awkwardness ate at Sam but he felt a cough might blow up the situation, his hand found the grip of the sword, and he slowly unsheathed it. The metallic sound of the blade broke the tension between Dean and Abaddon as her face lit up into a big and beautiful smile at the sight of the sword. Sam felt triumph course through him as he narrowed his eyes at Abaddon whose large smile didn't completely conceal the flash of fear in her eyes.

"Oh you boys brought another toy with you. Is this one supposed to kill me too? Haven't you learned your lesson by now? This one looks broken, it's only fit for the trash I'm insulted"  
Sam gripped the sword tighter, maybe this would work. He felt Dean relax slightly by his side as his brother said confidently,  
"Now why is it Sammy that every other weapon we've brought, Abaddon here has been keen for us to test drive them on her. But not this one. I really wonder why that is."  
The demon visibly paled.  
"Because I am fed up of your foolish games," she shrieked.  
A column of thick, black smoke erupted from her hand and a sword, with a blade as dark as a moonless night began to solidify from the heart of the darkness. The sword had a full blade, putting their sword to shame, it rippled with malevolence as black smoke rolled off from it at the slightest of movements. Abaddon smiled with sharp teeth at the sword in her hand.  
"Oh look, I have one too. My one's prettier."

Cas slumped against the chains which bit at his wrists, whether in pain or defeat Sam wasn't too sure. Dean instinctively started towards his injured friend, heedlessly ignoring the armed demon blocking his path. With one long stride Sam stepped in front of Dean and raised the sword to Abaddon in what he hoped was a threatening manner as pain and awe flitted across Dean's face in indecisive panic.  
"Sammy…" Dean shook his head at his younger brother.  
"Go get him Dean, I can handle this."  
The conviction in Sam's voice spurred Dean on as he slunk around the edge of the area, eyes nervously flicking between his brother, his enemy and Cas.

Abaddon had eyes only for Sam and his broken sword, she slowly stepped towards the Winchester, trailing her full length blade across the floor leaving ugly, burned and smoking wounds in the cement.  
"Play time is over Sammy."

Castiel's head was bowed and his breathing sounded strained. He was drenched in blood, his once white shirt and tan trench coat were soaked red and ripped to shreds. Anyone would think he'd been mauled by a playful tiger, who hadn't attacked so much for the food but for the sport of it, but the random appearing strokes were ancient symbols Abaddon had used to lessen the angel's powers and stop his healing. Rivulets of blood bubbled down his tan skin from the deep gouges in his chest and the shallower ones by his throat. Dean took in the pitiful site of Cas with a slow intake of breath and couldn't contain the apologies he muttered under his breath.  
"Dean, are you going to stand there saying sorry for something you didn't do for much longer?"  
Castiel lifted his head slowly, wincing slightly as a small smile tugged at his burst lip.  
"Hey Cas."  
Castiel's face was pale and drained but his eyes still danced brightly as he stared into Dean's green eyes, the Winchester kept staring at the angel, revelling in the comfort of finding him alive, if a little worse for wear. Dean's fingers slipped over the bloody manacles holding Cas's rubbed-raw wrists in place.  
"Fuck," he muttered under his breath as his trembling fingers slipped again. The sounds of the fight grew louder and more urgent behind him, but Sam wasn't calling out for help just yet so Castiel still had his full attention. Dean tried to calm himself, but the stench of blood, Cas's blood, was overwhelming, even for a man who'd waded through rivers of the stuff, the fact it was Castiel's sent angry tremors down his spine. 

"Dean?"  
Castiel's voice was unnaturally timid and weak, it threw Dean's guard off with it's almost pleading edge.  
"It's ok Cas, I've almost got it."  
He willed his fingers to work more deftly and he managed to release Castiel's right wrist. As soon as it was free Cas slumped towards Dean, his bloody chest sticking to Dean's jacket and t-shirt. He feebly brought his newly freed arm up to Dean's shoulder to manoeuvre himself away from the man when Dean found his own hand pressing against Cas's back, holding him gently in place. Cas was a comfortingly solid weight against him, warm and breathing.  
"Just lean against me Cas, 'til you feel able to walk. I'll work on freeing your other hand."  
Cas buried his face into the collar of Dean's jacket, letting out a relieved, "thank you."

Abaddon stopped only five paces from Sam, her obsidian eyes had a maniacal edge and she still smiled unnervingly at Sam. The Winchester's muscles were taught with anticipation, and Abaddon did not disappoint, her face turned to a snarl as she lunged forward, driving the blade powerfully towards Sam. Years of intense training with a variety of weapons kicked hesitantly into gear as Sam parried the blow with a frantic and hopeful thrust. Swordsmanship was not his strongest skill. The demon pulled back, laughing at the man, but instantly moved in with another brutal swing, adrenaline took hold of Sam's arm as he brought the blade up to clash with Abaddon's. They held their positions, each pushing at the other to relinquish, Abaddon pushed both blades closer to Sam's face and he began choking on the heavy smoke rolling off of the demon's black blade, his eyes began to water as the toxic smoke got thicker and the source got nearer. The hunter pushed with all his might and the swords separated, he stumbled a few strides backwards but hastily returned to an attack stance, as did the demon. They shared a couple more noncommittal parries of the blades, back and forth across the space, searching for weaknesses in technique.

"My, my, my," Abaddon drawled out slowly, "this Winchester is a swordsman."  
She said with only a faint hint of mockery in her tone. Sam only shrugged casually at her, not wishing to waste any energy on light conversation.

Sam's whole body burned with exhaustion already but he kept pace with every one of Abaddon's blows, biding his time. He was rewarded with an opening and he let his free fist fly, straight into the cheek of the demon. It was powerful enough to throw Abaddon to the ground where she let out an angry roar at the blood dripping from her lips.

Abaddon gripped her sword tight and rose up from the ground in a swirl of dark smoke, she turned sharply to face Sam who couldn't help his face from paling at the ferocity in Abaddon's eyes. Past the writhing darkness which surrounded the demon, Sam could see his brother and Cas, who was fully free from his chains and was leaning against Dean who had both arms wrapped tenderly around the angel, the sight spurred Sam on. At the man's slight distraction Abaddon ran towards Sam and jumped up, raising her sword into the air with both hands above her head, fully intent on bringing it down onto Sam. As he saw Dean reach a hand up to rest in Castiel's hair, Sam tore his eyes away only to see Abaddon hurtling through the air towards him. Instinctively he brought the archangel's sword up for protection, steadied his arm for the impact and couldn't help but clench his eyes shut.

The two blades met. A cracking sound erupted from the impact and the black blade shattered, it's whole length breaking into millions of sharp fragments.The pieces rained down darkness on Sam and Abaddon, cutting into Sam's hand as he shielded his face. Abaddon's face however was cut and scraped by the falling shards as she stared awe-struck at where her deadly blade had been destroyed.

Holding Cas seemed far too easy, and letting his hand fall gently into the dark hair had been unbelievably natural. Cas raised his arms to circle around Dean's back, moaning at the pain but determined to hold his hunter tight. Then the sound hit them, like the crack of a whip, and then the soft tinkling of shattered glass. Dean and Cas both turned to the centre of the room, where the battle had been ongoing, oblivious of their reunion. Cas gasped as his wounds were ripped away from Dean's shirt and jacket, where they'd been sticking during their embrace. Dean turned to grasp Cas, but Cas settled himself on the floor with his back against the blood washed wall, he let out a breathless, "I'm fine. Go help Sam-"  
"but Cas-"  
"Go Dean."

Sam's head flourished in excruciating pain as Abaddon brought the pommel of her sword down brutally on the man's head. Sam let out a loud groan that had hardly finished before he felt the blunt blow again. Bright lights dazzled and blurred his vision as yet another blow brought him down, heavily, to his knees. His archangel blade was wrenched from his grip and one more blow to the head sent him falling onto his back. He felt Abaddon's weight pressing painfully on his stomach, much too heavy for the meat suit, and as his eyes slowly swam into focus he stared into her face, mere inches away. Her hair was matted with blood and her face was a mess of black shards and weeping scars.  
"Don't you worry your pretty head Sam, I'll be finishing off your brother and that angel of his next."  
With a savage glee she threw her head back and raised the angel blade over Sam's head, Abaddon puckered her blood red lips and blew a kiss down to Sam before steadying herself for the killing stroke.

Strong arms gripped Abaddon's wrists and Sam breathed out a sigh of relief as his big brother hauled the demon off of him. Abaddon squirmed in Dean's grip and lost her hold of the sword's pommel, Dean gritted his teeth in effort.  
"Any time today Sam." Sam sat up groggily, his head throbbed like a hangover intent on revenge and he couldn't quite grasp which sword out of the three which swam in and out of focus were the real one. He stuck out a wobbly hand, roaming for a purchase. The grip of the sword found his hand, and it's comfort lessened some of the dizziness, Sam was able to stand and make his way purposefully towards where his brother was struggling to contain Abaddon who was spitting profanities in countless languages and dialects.

Sam raised the blade, took a deep breath, and in that moment his head cleared and his mind was filled with a brilliant clarity, as fresh as spring water. He plunged the broken sword down into Abaddon's heart. The Knight of Hell screamed so violently that it tore through her throat and her last dying throes were voiced by horrible, gurgling sounds, as the hell fire glow faded from her body. Dean let go of her arms and let her body tumble gracelessly to the ground.

The two brothers released their breaths at the same time, a weariness laying itself upon them both as they grinned tiredly at each other.  
"Nice job Sammy. How's the head?"  
Sam brushed his tender scalp with soft fingers.  
"Fine thanks."  
Sam let out a little laugh at his brother's eye movements which kept darting to the side where Castiel still sat slumped against the wall.  
"Seriously, don't worry I've got a thick skull."  
Dean nodded his head to Sam, then raced over to Cas, hands instantly going to cup the angel's face as he softly called for his friend to wake up. Sam smiled down at the two then rolled his eyes.

Dean almost cried as Cas opened his eyes and pinned them on Dean with unwavering focus.  
"Sam?"  
The angel croaked out.  
"Yeah, he's ok Cas."  
Cas smiled and leaned into Dean's fingers which had been absently brushing his cheek.  
"Good."

Sam stepped gingerly towards Abaddon, keeping his eyes roaming anywhere but the intimate reunion his brother was having with Cas. He stared down at the body and said quietly, "maybe they'll finally get to open up with each other a bit, you know, discuss things, declare how in love they are. I think it's about time, don't you?"  
The corpse replied with a deathly silence. Sam had half expected it to sit up and agree with him.  
"Well you didn't have to spend hour upon hour with them ogling each other at any opportunity, or moping around like a lovesick puppy. Or the tension, fucking hell, the sexu-"  
"Sammy you sure you're doing ok? You did get a pretty big bump on the head."  
Sam jumped at the interruption and his face flushed at being caught talking to Abaddon's lifeless body, but he quickly regained his composure. Dean and Cas walked towards him, their arms around each others waists, although Sam was pretty sure Cas was perfectly able to walk by himself but he just indulged himself with a silent, and triumphant smile.

Dean eyed his brother suspiciously.  
"What are you so happy about?"  
Sam's smile deepened as he reached down to pull the sword out of Abaddon.  
"Life's going pretty well at the moment."  


The sound of wings assaulted their ears as hundreds of angels all thundered into the open space of the factory and encircled the two men and the angel.

"Oh shit."  
The brothers breathed out in sync.

A dashing angel stepped elegantly towards them, a serious frown distorting his handsome face. With one smooth action he delicately placed the tip of his angel blade against Sam's neck and motioned for Sam to drop the sword he still held. The broken sword clattered noisily to the ground at Sam's feet. Dean and Cas both acted immediately and stormed towards Sam, the room echoed with the rustling of feathers as hands from a dozen angels gripped the men and held them back. Cas was fighting back desperately until an angel punched him hard in the gut and Cas slumped to the ground with a sharp intake of breath.  
"Cas!"  
Dean cried out, the worry cracking his voice as he struggled harder to get to his angel.

The angel with the blade pressing into the delicate skin at Sam's neck watched with a calm expression which seemed to be verging on boredom. He gave the angel's holding onto Dean a brief nod and they relinquished their hold on the struggling man. Dean ran straight to Cas, sliding down on his knees to put a gentle hand on the angel's shoulder, trying not to cause Cas anymore pain than he was already in. Castiel's eyes were screwed tight but at Dean's touch he opened them and looked into Dean's face, trying to gain command of the pain again.

Dean brought his face close to Cas's, his lips almost brushing his ear as he whispered, "I'm not going to let the bastards take you away from me again."  
Cas rested his forehead against Dean's as Dean strengthened his grip on the angel's shoulder, clutching at a fistful of trench coat like his life depended on it.

As dangerous as the situation was that he was in, the younger Winchester couldn't find it within himself as a little brother to stifle an eye roll, so he let one rip. His eyes landed on the handsome angel in front of him, who was also completing his very own eye roll. A sudden bubble of anger burst in Sam, no one else was allowed to roll their eyes at the ridiculously romantic moments his lovesick brother shared with Cas. Sam desperately wanted to stab the dick of an angel, _see if he can roll his eyes like that with angel blades through each eyeball._  
"We can all hear your declarations and I must say we're all very touched."  
The main angel said in his smooth voice without a hint of emotion, he didn't so much speak as yawn words.  
"But we are not here for your dear Castiel. We are here for the abomination."  
The angel looked at Sam, anger cracking through the bored expression which he'd been keeping on his face.  
"I haven't been called an abomination for a while", Sam huffed. 

The angel sneered down at Sam, and cast his eyes to the shattered sword on the ground.  
"On your knees."  
Sam lowered himself gently to the ground, wincing at the soreness in his whole body.  
"How dare an abomination wield a weapon designed for only the holiest of God's creations."  
Exhaustion clouded Sam's mind in a dense fog and his muscles were lead, all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed at the bunker and sleep for a week and he had no patience for the annoying angel.  
"Yeah, but I did. And I killed the bitch for you. But somehow I don't think you're here to give me a reward."

Dean looked over to his brother, worried by the flippant answers he was giving the angel which still pressed a blade to his throat. Sam was pale and the sheen of cooling sweat from the fight gave his face a sickly look, his eyes were dim and red-rimmed with fatigue. Dean's mind raced to figure out a plan to make their escape, he looked towards Castiel, who's eyes were darting around the room trying to strategise an escape like Dean was doing. Cas caught Dean's gaze, his blue eyes were duller than normal, dimmed with pain, exhaustion and helplessness as he sighed sadly to the Winchester.

The angel puffed himself out, sticking his chest out in a semblance inflated importance, "Let it be known, the abomination Sam Winchester, shall be put to death by order of heaven and our Father for the incalculable crimes he has committed towards our holy home and our holy family."  
"Not very holy of you. I killed a fucking demon."  
Sam shrugged, still too tired and fed up to be willing to admit to the very real danger he was facing. The angel's face flashed furious and he pressed the blade more firmly into Sam's neck, drawing a bead of blood.

"NO!"  
Dean and Cas cried out. Dean fell into a shocked silence, but he bore his eyes darkly into the angel who had announced his brother's death sentence.  
"You can not do this", Cas said, his weak voice gaining strength with every word.  
"You can't kill Sam, you have no right."  
"I have every right, you're lucky I'm not also condemning you, traitor."  
The fury broke through the angel's calm facade again and it took him a few moments to regain composure. Sam's hand flexed slowly towards the sword on the ground by his side, just out of reach. The angel took a breath and turned his attention back to Sam. Slowly, he removed his blade from Sam's neck and raised it up over his own head in preparation.

The total helplessness of their situation ate away at Dean and Castiel who despaired in there complete uselessness. Cas took Dean's hand in his and they gripped onto each other tightly, their eyes locked and they nodded solemnly. Dean's eyes watered slightly but he stilled his trembling lips enough to breath out, "love you."  
"And I love you Dean," Castiel breathed back to Dean.

Sam stopped trying to reach for the sword, he could hardly feel his arm it was so numb with fatigue. He turned away from his executioner to look at his brother and Cas clinging together on the floor gazing affectionately and vulnerably into each others souls, Sam gave them a sorrowful smile and some of the pain seeped away. He closed his tired eyes.

They acknowledged their decision silently with their eyes and gentle touches. As one, Dean and Cas rose up and, hands still clasped, rushed towards Sam. The angel standing above the younger Winchester had already started the downward arc of his killing blow.

Silence. Unbelievable silence where the very thoughts in Sam's mind seemed to echo into forever around him. His heart danced ecstatically in his chest, puncturing the ominous quiet with a lively jig. Sam opened one eye curiously, then he opened the other and widened both in disbelief. In his line of sight was his brother and Cas, holding hands and rushing towards him, but they weren't moving, their whole bodies were frozen, the determination set on their faces. Above his head, the angel blade was poised for attack, but it too was stilled. Nothing around him moved, apart from a shuffling out of the corner of his eye.

The man was dressed in sharp suit trousers and a crisp, pale blue shirt, but his dark hair still had an unkempt wildness as did his not-going-out-not-going-to-shave beard. Chuck walked towards Sam, his slippered feet making no sound at all. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, then looked down at the slippers. Chuck smiled lightly at the man and shrugged,  
"The slippers are comfortable."  
His voice didn't disrupt the silence which buzzed at Sam's ears at all, the quiet seemed to lazily carry his voice to straight to Sam's mind.  
"And you're not dead Sam, before you ask and make a fool of yourself."  
Sam pursed his lips, furiously trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Chuck raised his arms and motioned to the room in general, "do you like my trick Sam?"  
"You did this? How? Why?"  
"Why? Because you deserve much better than this Sam, so much better. And I didn't want my children to be assholes so I've got to knock that out of them."  
Sam stared dumbly at Chuck.  
"Your children… your… the angels? You're, oh my G.. you're God?!"  
Chuck looked sheepishly down at his feet.  
"Yeah, But you can still call me Chuck."

Chuck eyed the deadly blade which hung above Sam's head.  
"You seem to be in a bit of a situation there Sam."  
"Uh yeah."  
Sam replied, too shocked to offer much else.  
"And you're ok just kneeling there, waiting for that idiot to take you out? That doesn't sound like the Sam I know, you were all set on chasing after me... with guns."  
Sam tried to flex his muscles, but the tiredness still stubbornly remained deep within his arms and legs.  
"Yeah, I know, you're tired Sam. I get it, believe me, I get it having personally written your lives. But I also know how strong you are and that you can get out of this alive."  
Sam slowly began to nod his head, letting Chuck's words sink in. He looked at Castiel and then to his brother and clenched his fists tightly.  
"You're right."  
He said.

Chuck smiled warmly, a smile that actually managed to reach his eyes.  
"Oh good, besides I've got a much more awesome ending thought out for you, don't worry."  
Sam raised an eyebrow but kept silent. Chuck rubbed his hands together and said,  
"So, Sam Winchester, are you willing to accept your fate and let the execution continue?"  
Sam squared his shoulders, even kneeling he was still an imposing presence.  
"Well, you know I've never been one for letting fate have it's way."  
Chuck nodded down to Sam, "take care Sam."

The palm of Sam's right hand buzzed like he had captured a bee within his grip. The buzzing intensified and as Sam looked down to check his hand was ok something suddenly solidified in his hand. The grip of the archangel sword was sitting comfortably between his fingers. He traced his eyes up the gleaming blade, etched with beautiful symbols and ancient text, his eyes followed the blade right to the very tip. He turned to Chuck in awe but the man was gone.  
"Wow."  
Sam muttered under his breath. The voice of Chuck floated through the silence once more and said, "get ready Sam."

The roar of sound hit Sam like a blast of cold wind as time swung back into play. The angel blade aiming for Sam crashed down but was blocked as Sam swung his own blade up to defend himself. Dean and Castiel stopped in their tracks and stared dumbly at Sam and the sword.  
"That blade was broken."  
The angel spat furiously at Sam.  
"It has been remade."  
Sam pushed back forcefully and plunged the sword deep into the angel's heart. He watched with satisfaction as the angel stumbled pathetically to the ground, by his side he heard his brother breath out an excited, "awesome."

The room quieted as Sam stood ready with the blade, his brows set in determination, and the burned feathers from the handsome angel floated around him.  
"Anyone else care to call me an abomination?"  
A number of angels shifted nervously on their feet, then they started to flee, the sound of wingbeats echoing around the room.  
"Yeah you sons of bitches better run, or Sammy'll cut you down."  
Dean jumped around, elated by the sudden turn of events, and gave Cas a giant hug. He jumped away from the angel almost as quickly as he'd jumped towards him as Cas let out a painful hiss.  
"We should get out of here and get you all patched up."  
Dean said warily eyeing the ugly wounds on Castiel's neck and chest which were still trickling blood.

Sam snapped his eyes towards them, his whole body shivered and he shook his head, hair flying out around his head. He felt refreshed and relished the liveliness which pulsed through his body.  
"Give me the car keys. You look after Cas."  
Dean didn't hesitate to throw the keys to Sam, then turn and wrap an arm around Cas, supporting him and holding him tight to his body.

The engine roared to life and the factory building dwindled to nothing in the rearview mirror as Sam floored the accelerator. He slowed once they reached the main road and he looked into the mirror once more, this time looking at his brother. Dean was muttering under his breath into Castiel's ear and was caressing the angel's face which was slick with sweat and set in a pain filled grimace. His green eyes were wide with panic and fear as he stared down at Cas, "Should I drive to a hospital Dean?"  
Dean almost jumped at Sam's voice, his crazed eyes searching for his brother's eyes in the mirror, he opened his mouth to answer, but Cas was quicker.  
"There is no need Sam, my wounds are mostly superficial. It is merely because I am so unused to human pain that I appear more desperate than I actually am. Once the symbols carved on my chest heals I will be back to normal."  
Cas turned his blue eyes on to Dean, the lids heavy with agony, "please don't stop talking to me Dean. It takes my mind off my wounds."  
Dean's cheeks flared as Sam's eyes flitted to the mirror and locked onto his brother's with a smirk, but Sam turned away, his cheeks reddening as Dean had leaned in to tenderly trace a line of kisses down Cas's jawline.

Whether through Dean's ministrations, or his own strength, Cas seemed to be controlling the rushes of pain. He sat up slightly, shifting in Dean's tight hold, and said, "Sam, how _did_ you get the sword?"  
Sam grinned at the men through the mirror, "You're never going to believe me."  
Dean sat up straighter too, a curious look on his face.  
"Try us.

"And he looked like Chuck for you too? Son of a bitch."  
Sam exclaimed and shook his head in bewilderment. After recounting the story of how he'd met God, Cas had shifted uncomfortably in the back seat and then said he'd been visited too.  
"Son of a bitch."  
Sam said again, trying to wrap his head around what had happened to them.  
"What did he say to you Cas?"  
Dean's voice was quiet, but brimming with curiosity and Cas turned to smile warmly at the man.  
"It was strange, he simply looked at you Dean then smiled at me. It was very profound I'm sure."  
Castiel's humour was as dry as his parched throat and Dean had to laugh at the exasperated expression on the angel's face. Sam laughed too and asked, "What about you Dean?"  
Dean's face reddened again as he mumbled under his breath, "what 'bout me?"  
Cas's eyes pleaded with Dean's and were tipping towards turning sulky. Dean sighed, "fine, fuck it, I'll tell you what great wisdom Chuck bestowed on me."  
Dean looked awkwardly around him, not meeting the eyes of either men in the car, then sighed again and closed his eyes.  
"Chuck screamed in my face, "FINALLY." Then he said, "Look after him you big jerk"."

Sam burst into laughter and Dean could feel Cas at his side trying to contain an outburst.  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want."  
A pout ended up on Dean's lips which sent Cas into a spasm of laughter, and caused him to clutch painfully at his sides. Dean instantly had his hands on Cas's cheeks, his green eyes boring into Castiel's, wordlessly checking he was ok. Sam smiled at them both and muttered, "he's damn right, finally."  
"What was that Sammy?"  
Sam shook his head slightly, "I said, God called you a jerk. I'm never gonna let you live this down, you know that right."  
Dean's eyes widened and his lips moved to silent words as he thought over what Chuck had said to him. Finally he said, voice floaty with disbelief, "You're right, Sonofabitch called me a jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments as ever are appreciated :)


End file.
